A New Life in a New World
by Lacus01
Summary: Harry and Luna are the only survivors of the Battle of Hogwarts and make a wish to start over and be happy. The Valar hear the wish and send them to Arda as children where Bilbo takes them in and adopts them. The Company comes looking for a Burglar, only to wind up with 3. No one expected to find love on the journey. M/M, M/F/M, mpreg. Thorin/Bilbo, Bofur/Harry, Fili/Luna/Kili
1. Prologue

_I don't own Harry Potter, The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. Anything you recognize I don't own. I will be using both the movies and the books as references or I might ignore both and do something completely different._

**A New Life in a New World**

**Prologue**

After the Final Battle at Hogwarts

Harry looked around. In the area near him he saw Ron and Hermione lying on the ground, their eyes blank as they lay together. He moved towards them and saw that Ron was partially on top of Hermione as though protecting her to the last, even in death. Harry carefully closed the eyes of his adopted kin.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up sharply, only to see Luna rocking back and forth with tears rolling silently down her cheeks. Neville's body held tightly in her arms as she cried.

The only thing Harry could truly focus on was the pain on her face as he knew it echoed his own. Almost all of those that they loved were dead. For him it was the brother and sister of his heart and a good friend. For Luna it was a beloved betrothed and her friends.

Upon reaching her Harry pulled Luna into his arms, trying to offer what comfort he could though his own pain. Luna wailed, "I had just found out I was pregnant! I was going to tell him after the battle. It would have been something to celebrate beside the war being over." Sobs shook her body. Harry felt the numbness spread. Something that should have been good news was now overshadowed by loss.

"I'm so sorry, Luna. I know how you loved him. He would have been so happy to be a father, especially with you as the mother."

Harry knew that the two weren't soul mates, but they had loved each other fiercely, and they magic was compatible enough to ground them both. Even if they had found their true mates, they would have been happy to be a part of each other's lives and still loved the other, but in a different way. A child would have only been something else to love about the other.

"It's not fair! After everything that has happened, why could we not have the chance to live? Did he not earn the chance to have seen his child?"

"I do not know Luna. I wish we could all be together and happy again. Ron had asked Hermione to marry him, and I know they wanted a large brood of children. Neville had talked to me about asking you to marry him. He felt that despite not being soul mates that you could be happy together, and if either of you found your mates then a part of the marriage contract would make it so the marriage could be dissolved. He would have loved your child. I wish we could still be happy." As the last sentence finished leaving his mouth a white light shone around them and the battlefield faded out of focus.

Harry and Luna were worried but couldn't bring up the energy to attempt to defend themselves. They could tell that they were in another place, but could still see that which had been. In fact it was like there were many places they could almost see, yet it was just sight.

"Do not worry children." A voice said. The voice seemed male yet female, young and old, quiet and loud. "No harm will come to you here." As the voice said this, the two survivors slowly relaxed. It was like they were being calmed but their own emotions weren't removed. "We are the Valar, and we heard your wish. We have seen your lives, the joys and pain, the friendships and betrayals. We have decided to grant your wish. There is a price though. Since you will never have the peace that you need in the wizarding world, we will send you to a new world. You will be sent to a world of Men, Elves, Dwarves and Hobbits. There you will become children again. You will have the chance to grow without the hardships that you faced in this life.

Do not fear, young Luna, for the child you carry. It will still be with you. The True Mates for you both are in this world. Once you have found them and are ready, we will place the child in you again. It will still be your Neville's child so fear not that you would lose that part of him.

Both your memories will remain, but the intensity will be lessened, so that you can heal from that which has been done to you.

Be wary though, for despite the peace in the world, there is also suffering and death. Wars wills come in the future, but you will have the choice on whether to join or not. There is no destiny for you follow now, only your own hearts desires. Live your lives as you want."

With their fears being addressed before they could fully form, Luna merely asked, "What can we bring with us?"

"You will have all that is on you as well bottomless bags with clothing, food and money. When you arrive you will be sleeping for during that time we will be giving the languages that you need to know as well as the geography and history of the world, so you will not be lost amongst the different peoples."

"What about our magic? Will we still keep that?" Harry asked a thread of worry in his heart. What was being offered felt too good to be true. Rarely had someone helped him because they could without asking for something in return.

"Your magic is a part of you. To remove it would leave you diminished. In the world we are sending you to, there are five wizards called Istari. Saruman the White, Gandalf the Grey, Radagast the Brown, and the two Blues Alatar and Pallando. We will need to change your magic as it is connected to the power of your old world. The change will connect you to the Earth, Sky and Stone. You be known as the Green Istari and Luna the Bronze for she will be connected to Fire, Water and Metal. Because of the change in your power, you will need to train it. You will be the youngest of the Istari."

"Let us go, Harry. There is nothing else for us here." Luna said hope in her voice. Harry nodded, for he too was beginning to hope that this new life would be all that he could ever want and more. Just the chance at meeting his soul mate was something that decided him.

"Then close your eyes children, and when you wake you will be there."

Sleep pulled them under and their last thought was that they were glad they could be together in this new life.


	2. Chapter 1

_Here's the next chapter and I hope it meets everyone's expectations! The next chapter will be out on Wednesday or Thursday.I plan to update at least twice a week! _

_Thinking!_

_Thoughtspeak!_

Speaking!

**A New Life in a New World**

**Chapter 1**

Hobbiton

Bilbo was lying in bed looking out the window.

'I'm 34 years old today and alone.' Just thinking that made his home feel far too large and empty. So he got dressed, ate and packed some food into a bag before walking out the door.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Bilbo." Hamfast Gamgee called out from the garden. There was a sympathic look on his face but no pity thankfully.

"Thank you Hamfast. I hope you have a good day as well." Bilbo waved as he passed by heading towards the fields behind his home.

There was one reason and one reason only for him to be unhappy today despite it being his birthday. That reason was because he was alone for the first birthday in his life he had no close family to greet him in the morning when he awoke. His father had passed years ago and his mother had lived just long enough for her son to almost reach his majority. Bilbo's father Bungo Baggins had died during the Fell Winter when wolves and orcs invaded the Shire. His mother Belladonna Baggins nee Took had taken wounds from the wolves when they first came and Bungo had left to get the healer. Sadly he never got there as he was attacked and killed before he could return. The Rangers had come to assist the Shire with the Istari Gandalf among them. Despite the healing that was provided by the Rangers, Belladonna's wounds had become infected and it sapped her strength completely. The only thing she could do was will herself to live long enough that Bilbo would be able to survive on his own before joining Bungo in the afterlife. It took 8 years before she let herself pass.

By this time he had been walking from nearly an hour and even now that Bilbo had reached the woods, he was barely seeing his surroundings anymore, so sunk into depression as he was. As he walked along the edge of the wood a small shimmer of silver reflected from the corner of his eye and shaking himself from his thoughts he walked towards it. As soon as he got close enough to see what was reflecting the light he gasped. There on the forest floor was a small child with silvery blonde hair. The child looked to be little more than a toddler! Surveying had him noticing that her hand was clutching something tightly and that something looked to be another child who was not much older than her. This one was a young boy with Ebony hair and he was almost hidden by the foliage that surrounded him.

"Who would leave such small children alone in the woods?" was Bilbo's first outraged thought with the second being, "I do hope they aren't hurt!"

Carefully looking them over as he knelt beside the small girl and shook her shoulder, he saw rounded ears meaning that she was a child of man and looking more closely at the boy told him the same for that child as well. After a few moments that small girl stirred and blinked up at him tiredly. Her eyes widen in fear as clarity came to her and she scrambled to get further away.

"Hush child, no harm will be given to you from me. Are you hurt at all? Bilbo sat back hoping that a little distance will help calm her down. Seeing her relax a little told this was the right decision. She looked around and tensed again seeing the boy lying still next to her on the ground and the fear crept back into her eyes.

Bilbo immediately moved further back as he could tell she worried that he was the cause of the boys state. As he did this she started to shake the other hard trying to wake him. The young boy groaned as he slowly woke. From this distance Bilbo couldn't tell if there was anything worried except maybe a sore head and a few bruises visible on their exposed arms.

The boy looked around just as the girl had and upon seeing Bilbo placed himself in front of her protectively.

"I will not hurt either of you. I just wanted to make sure you are no more hurt than a few bruises. My name is Bilbo Baggins. May I know your names?"

The boy surveyed him closely and looked towards the girl who nodded. "I am Harry and this is my sister Luna. Where are we?"

"You are currently in the Shire, near Hobbiton. Are either of you injured?"

"Just bruises"

"I am glad. Do you know where your family is? That way we can see about getting you home."

"Mama and Papa are dead and we have no more family to take us in. We were to be split up, so we left."

"Oh dear, is there anywhere you of that you go that will welcome you?" the answers he was getting worried Bilbo a great deal, '_This is not how I thought the day would go but I certainly cannot just leave two children on their own to fend for themselves. The Shire is peaceful but not that peaceful!'_

"We can live on our own. We know how to survive in the forest."

"You may know how to survive on your own, but that does not mean that you should. No children, no matter how independent should have to live on their own!" Bilbo thought over his options for a minute. "Well I live on my own but there are plenty of empty rooms. You can stay if you like. I will not force you to but it would be better for the both of you." _'I hope they do, it is just not safe on their own!'_

Luna looked at Harry and thought to him, _"I think this would be good idea. From what I can sense, he is genuinely worried about us and there is an underlying loneliness as well. I think he needs this just as we do. We do need a place to stay as well, at our current ages nobody would hire us to and we don't know how to work our new magic yet either. This will give us chance to learn without having to worry about day to day survival."_

Harry considered this for a long moment, _"Only if you are sure Luna. I do like the idea though and we were sent here to grow up happy. Surely the Valar, as they called themselves, wouldn't have left us here if we would be unhappy in this place. We should still be careful though, just in case."_

Turning to Bilbo Harry agreed, "I will come with you to stay but only if we can leave if we want to."

"Of course you can leave if you want. I just ask that you at least tell me before you go or leave a note so I don't worry. Now we should probably eat before we head off. It is quite a ways to go and will take us at least an hour or two depending on walking speed. I have some food with me so you can snack now and then we can eat properly when we get home." This was said as he pulled a small bundle out of his pack.

"Luna and I have some food as well." Harry said as he pulled his pack closer.

"Excellent! That means that we will have enough time to look over any wounds when we get home before feeding you, bathe and then bed. Don't think I haven't noticed you favoring your side. How old are the two of you by the way?" He said this with a small smile so they didn't think he was angry at them.

"I'm 6 and Luna is 5. Thank you for what you are doing, you did not have to help us after all."

What saddened Bilbo was not so much the words as the fact that they didn't seem to feel as if they needed or deserved someone worrying for them. It was said as if they expected no one to truly care for their wellbeing. Combined with fact that they looked like they were a good 2 to 3 years younger than he first thought showed him a bad picture of how they had grown up before then. Abuse and malnourishment were the only things that could stunt a youngling's growth so. Also because of the stunted growth in their earliest years meant that they would never be very tall. Taller than a hobbit perhaps but they would never be as tall as they should have been.

"It does not matter if I do not have to help. I want to help. There is nothing more important than a child's wellbeing. If you need another reason for my helping you than know that I have been lonely and welcome the opportunity to have someone else in the smial again." As Bilbo spoke he was looking though the food to put together something good for the children that would taste good as well since some children can be picky eaters. "I want someone to raise and care for. I have yet to meet my Balancer for he is not in the Shire which means I may never meet him. If I don't then you are the only children I may ever have. This will be good for all three of us." They left it at that as Bilbo handed the food out.

Once they finished eating and packed the rest of the food away, Bilbo asked, "Do you want me to carry you? As I said before it will take a while to get there and you both look tired." Bilbo felt giving them an option instead of just picking them up was the better idea.

Nodding they both let him pick them up and leaned into his shoulders. Frowning at how light they were Bilbo headed out of the woods towards home. As evidence of just how exhausted the children were they fell asleep within minutes of Bilbo walking.

It took a good 2 hours of walking for Bilbo to get home and was glad he arrived when he did for Hamfast was just getting ready to leave as Bilbo walked up to the gate. Hamfast looked over at him with a greeting on his lips only to pause as his eyes widen at seeing the children in his employers arms.

"Mr. Bilbo? What's going on?"

"Hamfast I'm glad you're here, because I need you to see if Belle can come over. I found the children in the woods and though they said they only had bruises and a few cuts I wanted to heal them as best we can. Your wife has the best bruise salve in the Shire and that will help them heal a lot faster."

"Of course sir I'll get her sir. I'll be back with her shortly. How about I open the door for you before I leave first, that will make it easier to get them inside. We'll just let ourselves in when we get here. Which room will you be in?" He asked this as he opened the door for Bilbo.

"We'll be in the first guestroom on the left. Thank you for this Hamfast and expect a little extra in you pay for all the help your giving us."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that sir! You know we will always help when there are little ones in need."

"Alright Hamfast, why don't you go get Belle and we'll discuss this after the children have been seen to." Bilbo then walked through the door so Hamfast couldn't protest again and carefully closed the door with his foot. Carefully laying Luna in a nearby chair he carried Harry to the guestroom and opened the door. After laying harry down he went and got Luna figuring that they would prefer to be together when they woke up as alone would merely confuse and frighten them.

Once they were resting peacefully on the bed, Bilbo went to the bathing room to draw a bath and get two buckets of warm water. After all the cuts would need to be washed so no infection set in and a bath would help them feel better as well.

Leaving the buckets by the bed, Bilbo went to the room door as he heard the Gamgees arrive to wave them to the right room before heading back to wake the children.

Gently shaking Harry's shoulder he said "Harry wake up please. We would like to look to take a look at your cuts and get them cleaned as well as make sure there is nothing hurt you don't know about." Harry's eyes flew open and he looked ready to attack before recognizing Bilbo and seeing Luna next to him.

"Harry, this is Hamfast and Belle Gamgee. I asked them to take a look at your wounds as they are better healers than I am. I wasn't sure if you would want a female to look you and Luna over or a man for that matter, which is why I asked both to come. If you want Belle can look Luna over in a different room while Hamfast looks you over. It is your choice."

Harry considered this for a few minutes. "He can look me over but would you please stay? I would prefer Mrs. Gamgee to look after Luna."

"That is fine with us Mr. Harry. Just so you know, if any wounds need stitching, my Belle will do it since she has a neater hand at it than I do. I can do everything else."

"Alright, did you want me to wake Luna now?" He said this just before starting to shake Luna awake.

Belle nodded before asking Bilbo "Which room can we use for her examine Bilbo?" she smiled at the boy as he explained what was happening to his sister, glad that he was such a caring brother.

"The room just across the hall should be clean enough Bell. Will this be okay with you Luna?" He wanted to make sure that Luna was as willing for to have an examination as her brother was.

"Yes thank you Mr. Bilbo and Mrs. Gamgee." She said as she slipped from the bed. Belle grabbed the bucket of water before opening the door. The two were just leaving as Bilbo remembered to tell Belle about the bath being ready and she nodded before closing the door behind them.

Turning back to Harry Bilbo said, "Let's us get you sorted out then shall we?"

The children had been healed, fed and bathed before being put back to bed while the adults congregated in the living room.

"Those children have had a very hard life if the scars are anything to go by." Hamfast noted "Do you know anything about their past, Bilbo?"

"I don't know very much. I know they were orphaned and forced to leave their home or be split up. I know that there was no one that could or would take both of them in. they both feel as if they do not need or even deserve help. I know Harry is six and Luna five yet both look much younger. I barely managed to convince them to stay on a trial basis and if they want to leave to tell me or at least leave a note so I know they have left. I also think that if I ever lie that somehow they will know and it will break any trust that they have in me. If they ask something I don't want to answer they I better tell them why and not for any reason like them being too young. If not for their size and age you would never think them to be children. They understand too much to be treated as a child that is for sure."

"I have a feeling you are right sir. They act like they have seen too much and the scars on their bodies confirm that. I hope that the scars were not caused by their parents and that they had at least a little love shown to them. I think the most difficult thing will be teaching them to be children rather than helping them grow up."

"Very true dear. Now Bilbo, I think this will be good for you. Having someone to look after will make you live again instead of just going about your days in a daze the way you have been. You will no longer be alone in this big smial and the children will have a loving family again. It doesn't matter that they are children of Men for they will still be welcomed just as all children are. If all goes well they may even let you adopt them someday though I think you have pretty much unofficially adopted them already. Am I right?" There was a wicked grin on Belle's face that was echoed on Hamfast's as she asked that last question.

Bilbo blushed slightly before saying "You are right as always Belle. I will be legally adopting them the second they say I can. I would love to have them as my children blood related or not I already think of them as family.

"Well I hope they stay for all three of your sakes Mr. Bilbo."

"Thank you both for everything that you have done for us. I hope that your right and everything turns out well."

"You know that we couldn't have done anything different Bilbo. After all that you have done for us in the past and the fact that we are parents as well if we had ignored you then we would never be able to pay you back. Also as parents we will always help children in need. No one in the Shire would have said no to helping you. Well, except maybe Lobelia and Otho. But then there is a bad apple in every bunch."

"Very true, Belle, very true indeed. Well we will just have to see what the future brings either good or bad."

Harry had been listening at the doorway and slipped away before any of the adult could spot him as they moved to go home. As he slipped back in to the bed beside Luna he thought _"Maybe this won't be so bad."_ as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

See first chapter for disclaimers.

_Thinking!_

_Thoughtspeak!_

Speaking!

Luna- Nusha (Hopeful Ocean)

Harry- Koehvin (Earth Storm)

**A New Life in a New World**

**Chapter 2**

Hobbiton

It had been nearly ten years since Harry and Luna had arrived in the Shire and five years since they allowed Bilbo to fully adopt them. In the first five years since they arrived they taught themselves how to use their new magic. They found that movement helped to control where they wanted the element to go or even to turn into. When Luna accidently turned her arm into fire when she got angry at Harry they also realized that not only can they control their elements, they could turn into them as well. Combining their elements with their animagus forms made for some very interesting combinations as well.

They decided that since they were starting a new life that they should get names as well. Luna chose to go by Nusha which meant Hopeful Ocean and Harry chose Koehvin which meant Earth Storm. Luna felt that since she had such hope for the future and that water was one of her main elements to control that Nusha suited her perfectly. Harry on the other hand chose his because not only was earth, air and stone his elements to call but it also showed his hard to destroy nature.

They chose to let Bilbo adopt them after they told him about their past. When the only thing he did was hug them and say how glad he was that they trusted him enough to share such a big part of themselves with him that truly brought them to the point where they could begin healing. It had taken five years to learn to trust others again but they were glad they had as it gave them the family they wanted. With no secrets between them and a future ahead of them they were truly happy.

Nusha grew into a beautiful young lady that had a slightly willowy frame that had her knee length hair pulled up into braids. Some of the braids were thin some thick, some were straight and some zigzagged and all of them started at the front of the head moving back at an angle until they were at the crown of her head. Her braids held metals of gold, silver and mithril in them. Where the braids were connected and entwined in a bun before letting the rest of her hair fall in a wave. About a year after Bilbo adopted them their ears grew a small point that was slightly smaller than hobbits.

Koehvin on the other hand was a very handsome man with a lean frame that hid the muscles he had developed. He also had long hair that went to just below his waist and was just as uncontrollable as in had been when it was short unless pulled into braids as well. He had two small braids that started at the top of his head and came towards the front before curving back in a circular fashion overtop several more braids that also started centered on the side of his head curved in a circle in the opposite manner of the other two braids crossing under one braid and over two straight braids that went to the back of his head. He also had one braid on either side of his head located below the other braid that curved to the back and all the braid connected in a knot at the back of his head where the rest of his head hung free. Each of the braids had several small gems of emerald, sapphire and amber in them. The two siblings had discovered that by using that patterns they braided their hair with they could hold part of the power from their elements that they could pull on faster than they could the free elements. The metal and gems helped them connect as they were always in contact with their barer.

Having found that telling Bilbo of their past brought no disbelief merely comfort and interest helped them to open up about their feeling on what happened. Now knowing about their past and what it was that caused the hurt and shadows in the ones he loved Bilbo was able to start helping them heal in a way that they could not before as they blamed themselves for all that happened in the war. It took many talks over several years before they were able to stop blaming themselves for what happened and surviving when those they considered family didn't. The most important thing that Bilbo did was not tell them it wasn't their fault but to talk them in circles until they admitted when it was someone else that was at fault for killing or torturing one of their friends and it was that person's actions that were the catalyst. If something happened that caused death by Koehvin or Nusha's action then he helped them to forgive themselves. It took a lot of time and talks before healing happened and even then they sometimes backtracked to that emotional low. Luckily it was getting further and further between each of these episodes.

The best way Bilbo found to knock them out of depression was to throw in with the Took and Brandybuck children as their rowdy natures easily pulled Koehvin and Nusha out and into playing. This also taught them how to be the children they never had a chance to be before.

When Koehvin was 12 and Nusha 13 they decided it was time to start training again in the martial arts as well as teach Bilbo some of what they knew. It took some time but they finally convinced Bilbo to learn Capoeira, Parkour, archery and knife fighting. Both Koehvin and Nusha knew capoeira, parkour and knife fighting while Nusha also knew aikido and archery while Koehvin knew sword fighting and Jujutsu. As capoeira was a fighting style that used the legs and feet the most and parkour was the ability to run escape over or under any obstacle in your path they were something that Bilbo could use at any time. Thanks to always being barefoot and walking everywhere hobbits had feet as tough as boiled leather and just as strong. Also since hobbits were pacifists then the ability to escape harm was something that was just as useful especially when it was combined with hobbits natural magic that allows them to hide in plain sight. It took a little more convincing about learning archery and knife fighting but they managed. He may be very reluctant to learn but he was also very good at what they taught him.

When Koehvin and Nusha were 19 and 18 respectively they decided it was time to explore their new world. They promised Bilbo that they would write and visit often so that he always knew how they were doing. Since they were able to use the elements to travel faster that meant they could go anywhere in the world and still visit Bilbo several times a year.

They traveled to the Blue Mountains first where they heard talk of a dwarf king who was looking for other dwarrow willing to help him take his mountain back from a dragon. So far most all of the dwarrow that he asked has said no and that it was a suicide mission. Something told the siblings that they would be getting involved sooner or later and that it was important they do, so they asked the elements of air and metal to watch over the king for the time being.

Upon leaving the Mountain they went on to explore the elven kingdom though they wanted to keep their existence as secret as possible. Before arriving in Rivendell they turned into air and water so they could explore without hindrance. Luckily Nusha had taught herself to turn into all three states of water so she wasn't stuck with staying where the visible water was.

They always sent a letter to Bilbo after they left the newest place they visited and also went to see him at least once a year if only to see how he was doing. It was during their latest visit when Koehvin was 24 and Nusha 23 that things changed. They had gone fishing to get supper when Nusha stiffened and her eyes went pure silver. Koehvin had seen this happen before when he had a vision so he just kept an eye on her while he continued fishing.

After several minutes she blinked and said, "We are going to meat. A lot of dwarves will be arriving for supper." With that she turned and picked up her bow and went to hunt deer and rabbits. Koehvin watched in confusion before a breeze suddenly surrounded him and told him that the dwarf king was on the move and headed to the Shire. Apparently he and his group of 13 other dwarves had been told by an Istari that they would be meeting their burglar here. Almost unsurprisingly the burglar they were to meet was one Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.

"_This should be interesting! So it is finally time to stop hiding." _ Koehvin thought.

He and Nusha had managed to avoid meeting any of the Istari since they first came to Arda and figured the only reason that they were still unknown was because the Valar had hidden them or they were known to the Istari but they had been told to stay away. Either way he wondered how this meeting would go.

Nusha's hairstyle though imagine as long blonde hair that is straight instead of curly

Koehvin's hairstyle

/wp-content/uploads/2010/03/Artistic_Braiding_by_


	4. Chapter 3

See first chapter for disclaimers.

_Thinking!_

_Thoughtspeak!_

Speaking!

Luna- Nusha (Hopeful Ocean)

Harry- Koehvin (Earth Storm)

**A New Life in a New World**

**Chapter 3**

It had been 18 years since Bilbo had taken in the two children and he hadn't regretted it at all since. Every day had been a surprise and learning they were Istari was not as big a surprise as finding out what their true past had been. Several times in those first five years he had seen them do something that was unexplainable so he already had an idea that they were different from the other children of Men.

When he finally learned where their scars, both physical and mental, came from he was ready to march across worlds just so he could smack everyone that had hurt the siblings whether they were living or dead. He was just glad that he could truly begin to help them. The only previous experience he had was helping his mother though his father's death but at least he had an idea of what he needed to do.

The happiest day that he had was when they asked him to adopt them five years after they came to live with him and then helping them choose new names for their new lives. After all the adoption ceremony would make him their father in blood. The ceremony didn't take away the blood of their first parents merely added his own to the mix so that they had two fathers and a mother. Also since he was adopting both of them it meant they became blood siblings though him which made them even happier. The ceremony was a secret to the race of hobbits and even the Istari only knew that it involved calling on Yavanna and Eru who were the Valar that created their race.

Watching them grow was the greatest feeling in the world. The Gamgee's and himself allowed the sibling to teach them how to fight and defend themselves but only the bare minimum they could get away with. Bilbo allowed them to teach him more than just parkour and capoeira because he remembered vividly the Fell Winter and the wolves, wargs and orcs that had invaded the shire and knew he needed to be able to defend his new family and the shire if it ever happened again.

The children left to explore the world when Koehvin was 19. Knowing that they could defend themselves with or without their magic was the only thing that stopped Bilbo from protesting their leaving though it didn't stop him from worrying. Happily they kept their promise to write and visit often so despite seeing new scars when they came home he was just happy that they _could_ come home. He tried not to show his worry openly as that may cause them to hide when they have been injured no matter how much they dislike lying. One of the biggest things that made their family so close was that they never lied to each other, said they didn't want to talk about it and why yes, but never lied.

Bilbo was currently sitting on the bench outside his smial smoking his pipe when a shadow fell across his face. Opening his eyes he found a tall man dressed in grey with both his long hair and beard grey as well. He was leaning on a wooden staff that twisted around a gem at the top. _"Grey seems to be the them here."_ Bilbo thought with amusement _"Though he does seem familiar somehow."_

"Good morning." He greeted wondering who the man was and what he wanted.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning?" The man was obviously trying to throw Bilbo off his guard and it might have worked if he wasn't so used to Nusha doing much the same thing.

"I do believe I meant that it is a morning to be good on as the sun is shining, the fields are doing well and almost ready for the harvest and everyone has family around them. Now then, may I know name?" Apparently managing to stump the man quite soundly as most hobbits aren't likely to sass back and then ask for a name as his eyebrows rose sharply.

"Well you should know my name! I'm Gandalf and Gandalf means … me." He shook his head slightly obviously expecting to be recognized.

"Not Gandalf the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks. Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve!" he thought for a moment, "I had no idea you were still in business."

"And where else should I be?" Gandalf said indignantly.

"Well, being as I haven't seen you since you came with the Rangers during the Fell Winter nearly 26 years ago, I figured you were gone. After all you never came to my mother's funeral 19 years ago despite being good friends with her." Bilbo leveled a rather stern look at Gandalf who looking quite abashed at the rebuke.

"I do apologize. I was called away by the White Council before the funeral and with Belladonna gone it was hard to return." The sad far away look on his face showed that he was telling most if not all of the truth.

Bilbo said nothing for a moment. "What can I do for you?" he decided to ignore the apology for now as he wasn't willing to forgive Gandalf yet but also wasn't angry either.

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." He said looking pleased with himself.

Knowing full well Gandalf meant him, he said "I might know several people willing to go on an adventure. I'll have a talk with them tonight when I see them. Why don't you come back tonight for supper to get their answer." Bilbo was quite pleased with himself when Gandalf merely blinked at him for a moment.

"How many are you asking?" Gandalf asked a bit perturbed. He obviously wasn't used to someone derailing any plans that he had and it was apparent that he had been expecting some sort of outraged reaction and objections.

"Only two don't worry." Bilbo was feeling a little mischievous as he knew that Gandalf didn't know about there being more Istari or at least that two Istari were here in the Shire. _"It will be quite the surprise for him to the children."_ He barely managed to stop himself from grinning.

"Very well. I shall warn the others." Gandalf turned to leave still looking quite bemused.

"Don't forget to tell these others how to get here."

Gandalf froze for a second before turning back around. "May I leave a rune on your door so they know it's the right smial?" he asked looking quite sheepish.

"Of course you may. How many others are coming?" he didn't bother to ask if they were men or not as there were few other options it could be.

"13 others besides myself." Gandalf said as he finished putting the rune on the door and turned to leave again.

Mere moments after he disappeared around the corner Koehvin and Nusha came up the path carrying several fish and rabbits while dragging a deer behind them.

"Planning a big supper are we? Probably a good thing since Gandalf the Grey will be stopping by for supper and is bringing 13 others with him." Bilbo opened the gate to let them in. "He wants someone to go on an adventure with him and I said that there were two others that I would ask and he could get the answer tonight." He wanted them to know what was happening so if they didn't want to meet Gandalf yet then they could be gone before he came at supper.

Nusha spoke up "The 13 that are coming with him are dwarves so we need lots of meat." With that she turned around and walked into the smial. Bilbo and Koehvin were used to this behavior from her. She had visions when something important was to happen but it would only be a few hours or days before the event happened. Sometimes she didn't get any visions at all and they would end up being surprised.

They two males exchanged glances before following her into the smial. She had already started cooking by the time they entered the kitchen and directed them to start cleaning everything up. "Papa do you remember the dwarf king we told you about, the one that was trying to find other dwarves willing to help take back the mountain from a dragon?" She waited for him to nod before continuing "he has gotten 12 other dwarves to join him on the quest and they are coming here with Gandalf because they were told that there was a burglar they could recruit here. They need someone that the dragon will have never smelt the species of before which hobbits certainly fit that mold."

She let them digest that before telling them more of what she had seen. "The dwarves are a very rowdy bunch and are almost all related in some way or another. We will need to lock away anything that you don't want to chance getting damaged or broken as they seem to enjoy throwing things about. Don't worry about the china though as they don't break it no matter how much it seems they will." This caused Bilbo to rush around locking away the more delicate of his valuables with Koehvin helping him.

"I won't be able to tell you much beyond names, descriptions and relations between them as I only got glimpses. Now the first to come will be Dwalin and his older brother, Balin. Dwalin is a large intimidating dwarf with a lot of tattoos and weapons. Balin on the other hand is more of a scholar. Both his hair and beard are long and white and have no braids. They are the king's cousins.

Next are the king's nephews and heirs, Fili and Kili. Fili has long blonde hair with a few braids. He also braids his mustache and has a very short beard. His younger brother Kili on the other hand has long dark hair with a couple braids in them and not a lot of facial hair.

The last of the king's cousins that are coming are Oin and Gloin. Oin has mostly white hair and has to use an ear trumpet to hear. He is the healer of the group. His younger brother Gloin on the other hand has a full head of red hair and an elaborately braided beard.

The next three are Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. Bifur is the eldest with graying hair and he has an axe stuck in his head. Because of the axe he can understand Westron but not speak it, only Khuzdul, the dwarfish tongue. He can also use a form of Ranger signs so we can still communicate with him. He is the cousin of Bofur and Bombur. Bofur has dark hair that is split in three braids, one braid down the back and one on either side of his head. The ones on either side of his he somehow managed to get sticking out to the sides. The youngest is Bombur who is a very round redhead. Bombur is the cook of the group.

Then we have the Ri brothers Dori, Nori and Ori. Dori has silver hair that is very elaborately braided. Nori has auburn hair that is braided into three peaks with his eyebrows braided in. Ori is the youngest and also has red hair though it is cut into a bowl cut.

Lastly is the king, Thorin Oakenshield. He has dark hair with a touch of silver at the temple. He seems a very somber person that doesn't smile much. He won't be impressed at first so you will have to prove that you are useful and won't endanger the company. He will give you a contract that you need to read and have changes made to." She let them digest the information dump as they finished cleaning and cooking. By this point it was getting dark so they knew that the dwarves would be arriving soon. They decided to eat now so they wouldn't need to worry about when dwarves were running about.

"Koehvin and I won't be here to greet them. We need to get to Bree soon so that we can start picking up the supplies that the dwarves will need when they arrive tomorrow night. Otherwise you know that the men will just try to cheat them as much as possible. We will also make sure that there are rooms made up and paid for at the Prancing Pony so they will have a place to sleep tomorrow." A protest had formed on Bilbo's at the first sentence before dying as she continued for he knew she was right.

"Don't worry Papa everything will be fine." Koehvin reassured Bilbo as they moved to get their packs together and help Bilbo get his own ready.

As they left Nusha grabbed a pouch filled with enough money to pay the Gamgee's for a year and a half of upkeep on the smial and grounds while Koehvin grabbed the 3 wills they had written earlier that would come into effect if they didn't come back to the Shire after 2 years.

They had just left the Gamgee's when they saw the first dwarf ring the bell at Bag End. Glancing at one another the siblings were very glad that Nusha was able to warn their father what to expect at least appearance wise and that he already knew how dangerous travelling could be just from the stories they told of what happened to them. They slipped away into the night as Bilbo opened the door to greet Dwalin.

Next chapter we meet the dwarves and then the chapter after that Nusha and Koehvin meet their mates.


End file.
